Our Name is LOVELESS
by darkness-has-eyes
Summary: Its been 6 years since we met Ritsuka, and 3 since we've seen one another. Since I've seen your eyes. Since I've heard your voice. I'll hold you to your promise. I await your return. Soubi, I'm sorry, you've been waiting so long. I've finally returned to you; I won't leave again. Remember, I said, "I'll NEVER abandon you, ever. You belong to me as I you, no one can change that."
1. Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back

Hey! I'm currently obsessed with LOVELESS right now and I felt that this time, (here goes) I'm gonna attempt a multi-chapter story instead of a one, two or three shot. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer : I don't own LOVELESS or any of the characters. Plain and simple.**

_**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI WHICH MEANS BOYXBOY. NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING/WATCHING LOVELESS FOR!? GEEZ, DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY. As for the rest of you Ritsuka and Soubi fans and or Yaoi/Shounen Ai fans, welcome and enjoy!**_

_This is **IMPORTANT! **This takes place directly after Ritsuka's third year in high school. The pair have a **certain circumstance** going on though... Yeah, **Ritsuka's 18** now and I'm making **Soubi 24**. So yeah... Also this is **RitsukaXSoubi**, and **yes** there **is** a **difference** between RitsukaXSoubi and SoubiXRitsuka._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back...**

* * *

A dark clad figure got off at one of the bus stops in the small town. The figure was a brunette male, still with his ears and tail. The uniform that he was sporting was a completely black button-up upturned collared shirt along with matching pants and black combat boots. Slung over his right shoulder was a navy blue bag housing a katana blade.

As the bus drove away the lone figure reached up with his left hand to trail along a silver chain necklace to a small silver-lined light blue butterfly pendant. elegant fingers fingered the pendant before giving it a light squeeze and tucking it back in his shirt. The boy, or rather young man began to briskly walk towards his destination.

Later when he finally arrived at his destination he passed a sign that read "Aoyagi" and approached the house. Instead of heading for the door the figure jumped up to the balcony on the second floor careful not to make a sound.

After around thirty minutes two duffle bags were packed and a head turned to look at the now vacant room. A pair of violet eyes landed on the wall clock that was still on the wall, it read 2:15 pm. The bags were slung over his shoulder as he approached the sliding door to the balcony. The door slid open with a sound loud enough to alert the other resident in the house. Footsteps could be heard rapidly hitting the steps.

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka! Ritsuka is that you?" Misaki Aoyagi called out as she as she finally got to her youngest son's bedroom and yanked the unlocked door open. The sight that greeted her was a room cleared of all Ritsuka's belongings. It had been obvious that someone had been there for the sliding door was left open with the curtains blowing in the wind. Mrs. Aoyagi was just about to run downstairs to call the police to report theft until a bright blue sticky note caught her attention. Located in the center of the computer screen; it stuck out like a sore thumb in the White room. She walked over, pulled it off and read the note. Tears welled up as she held the note and dropped the idea of calling the authorities.

It was Ritsuka's handwriting. The note said...

_I'm going to live on my own from now on mom._

_ Ritsuka_

_PS: I finished high school at the top of my class. I'll visit._

* * *

I bet you can guess who I'm talking about. ;) I'll explain this and circumstances in time. I promise. I've decided that I'll update chapters one and two at the same time so go on and read.

Also... **Reviews are my fuel. **I'd like to know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipation

**Chapter 2: Anticipation**

* * *

A few miles from the Aoyagi residence a new tenant rented a second floor room in the two story apartment building, and just finished unpacking. a pair of now empty duffle bags found their place at the bottom of the master bedroom walk-in closet. The apartment was a relatively good size. You walked into the living/dining room that was connected to the kitchen on the right. To the left was a short hallway that lead to the master bedroom passing the one bathroom and smaller guest bedroom. A head looked up to check the digital clock on the nightstand.

"2:34 pm, I should just make it if I leave now," he mumbled to himself. He stood up and grabbed his navy bag, new red camera, and cellphone. The phone was tucked into his pocket with its cord that was made to loop around the neck hanging out. Black combat boots were pulled up over white socks and keys were tucked into the other pants pocket. He walked out locking the door behind him with a soft click.

The young man approached the local high school and spotted a large tree just outside the gate. Climbing the tree he settled on a branch inhaling the sweet smell of cherry blossoms surrounding him. The school clock read 2:44 pm, one more minute before the final bell.

* * *

Yeah all my chapter are mostly going to be really short like this; if there's going to be a long one I'll tell you. Now I'm gonna go and see if I can write the new third chapter and maybe I'll post that today too.

Please tell me what you think. Remember, **reviews are my fuel. **Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise?**

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _Soon enough the halls were filled with students spilling out in clusters into the courtyard. The young man walked in silence as they walked under him completely oblivious to the pair of violet eyes watching them from above. Said eyes spotted a pair if students that he was waiting for.

Yayoi trailed behind Yukio as they were walking out. Yayoi, over the years had gotten a half a head taller than Yukio and he now kept his long hair tied at the nape of his neck. Yukoi seemed to be the same as ever, her pink locks flowing in twin ponytails on her head. The thing that _had_ changed over the years though was their relationship. Apparently the two had recently started dating around seven months ago. The young man watched in amusement as the pinkette blushed as she was walking towards the gate. The cause of her rosy cheeks seemed to be the fact that her boyfriend wanted to hold hands as they walked. Soon enough the pair stopped at the gate and the figure above them could overhear their conversation.

"So where are we going again Yukio?"

"I don't know."

"Kio didn't say?"

"Nope. All he said was that he had a surprise for us. Soubi-san is coming too."

"I wonder what the surprise is..."

"I don't know, but that's what makes the surprise exciting! Oh, look there they are. Soubi-san, Kio-san!"

The two adults were far in the distance and Kio raised his hand to wave back at Yukoi. By the time the two were finally at the gate under the cherry blossom tree the schoolyard was empty except for the few students rushing to club activities. The young man took out his camera and snapped a picture of the group of four, glad that the sound was turned off. He then left without a sound and without alerting any of them.

"So what's the surprise Kio-san?" Yukio asked.

"You have to come to the park with me to get your surprise!"

"Kio, I don't have time for this. My next class starts in five minutes; I have to leave."

"Sou-chan~"

"I actually want my paycheck; and unlike you my requires me to go to work when the sun is up," Soubi said while briskly walking away. After Soubi was out of sight Kio shrugged and said,,

"Well, it's his loss. Geez, being a college art professor takes so much time these days... Oh well, come on you two."

"Um... Kio-san, why are going to the park?" asked Yukio.

"You'll see~" Kio responded in a sing-song voice.

* * *

When the trio reached an undiscovered community park they looked around to find that the park seemed to be deserted.

"Uh, where is everyone? You'd think tat a park would be more... lively. it's more like a graveyard. You know, like one without dead bodies and headstones."

"WAAHHH! Yayoi don't say that!" Yukoi cried out clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"This park is always like that. No one usually comes to visit it since its pretty out of the way hidden by the trees like this," Kio said while walking towards the picnic area that seemed to be completely surrounded by cherry blossom tress in full bloom.

"Wow... so pretty," Yukoi said completely forgetting her fear.

"So how'd you find this place?" Yayoi asked.

"Soubi is the one who showed me this place. I dunno how that guy just so happens to stumble upon places like this though."

Kio stopped at one of the picnic tables to point at a white envelope that was placed in the table's center. Yayoi and Yukoi exchanged looks of confusion before Yayoi picked up the envelope still being cautious no to open it.

"Is this our surprise?" Yayoi asked slowly.

"Ugh... part of it I guess. Just open it."

Yayoi opened the unsealed envelope and pulled out a single picture. Three pairs of eyes widened at the photo. Depicted in the photo was Yayoi, Yukoi, Kio and Soubi from a higher point of view as if the photographer was floating in the air. The clothing that the four were wearing was exact same clothing that they had been wearing that day. At the bottom of the photo was the information of when it was taken. Today, roughly ten minutes earlier. Out of curiosity Yayoi turned it over. A little note was written on the back in purple sharpie.

_Turn Around._

The young couple froze in place while the adult among them spun around only to smile.

"What? No hello for an old friend? Don't tell me that you've forgotten me. I'm offended you guys," said a voice that the high school students hadn't heard in at least three years. The last sentence was mocking and sarcastic.

"You know most people don't leave for three years then just suddenly reappear without telling anyone you know." A pair of violet eyes rolled.

"But I _told _you I was coming back today Kio."

"If by telling me you mean calling my phone at 2:00 am last night then yeah you did tell me. A little notice would've been nice."

"I'll make a note of that," he turned to face the pair that finally turned around and said, "It's been a while hasn't it, Yayoi, Yukio?"

* * *

That was kinda longer I suppose... Well I'm going to update chapter four today too. Time for our main couple to finally reunite. (^_^)

Please remember that your opinion matters and that, **reviews are my FUEL! **


	4. Chapter 4: Ritsuka

**What you waiting around reading this for? READ ON!**

* * *

"Your final Still-Life projects are due in two weeks, but the written part is due tomorrow. If any one has questions concerning the assignment-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

-stay after the bell," Soubi, or Mr. Agatsuma to his students, said before turning away to erase the blackboard. He heard the sounds of chairs being pushed in and feet shuffling. What Soubi didn't hear was one of the windows sliding open. The classroom was quiet for a moment until a pair of footsteps were heard behind him.

Soubi supposed that one of his students had stayed, and had bent down to get the project papers before turning around and dropping them onto his desk in utter shock. There, sitting on the top of the right corner desk, at the back of the room by an open window was a young man clad in black, with raven hair and matching cat ears and tail. A pair of violet eyes caught and held the gaze of their blue counterparts. Soubi was frozen and speechless at the sight of the figure. These warm violet eyes... There was no mistake... Soubi knew these eyes very, very well. Yet his body could not react to their sudden appearance; it absolutely refused to, as it refused to look away from the figure that was currently scanning the room.

"So this what a college classroom looks like, huh... Its brighter than I had imagined. There are a lot of windows in this room," he turned back to look at Soubi, hopped off the desk and slowly approached the man standing on the other side of the teacher's desk. He continued,  
"I stayed after class like you asked..., _sensei_," a teasing tone was evident, then it shifted into seriousness as he placed a hand over the scattered papers and leaned into the blonde's face resting his other hand on the man's cheek.  
"Apologizing to you wouldn't begin to excuse me. It's been much too long, but I kept my promise, Soubi," with that he eliminated the distance between their lips in a chaste kiss. Blue eyes snapped out of their earlier state of shock and drifted shut while the pair of unoccupied hand found their purpose threading through black velvety locks. Tears began to well up behind those close eyelids.

It was over too soon. They parted and locked gazes once again refusing to look away in case the other in their presence was just a cruel illusion. Soubi combed his hand through the dark strands reassuring himself that this was definitely not an illusion, while a separate pair of hands went to work wiping away the twin streaks of moisture off of the blonde's cheeks. The 24 year-old leaned into the touch and spoke.

"You-you've finally come back to me," he paused to place his left hand over the one currently cupping his cheek and whispered, "Ritsuka."

* * *

This my dear readers is called the fine art of cliffhangers. I'm sorry but that's it for now. *looks at angry/upset readers* Please don't kill me! WAAHHH! Just kidding,... but seriously, don't be too mad at me.

I"d still like to know what you thought. Remember, **REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! **I don't know if the story's any good if you don't say anything. Well... JA NE, MINNA-SAN!


End file.
